Xara
Xara, also known as "Prisoner X", is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode, Season 2. She first appears in "Jailhouse Block" and is voiced by April Stewart. Overview Appearance Xara has purple hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. She is first seen wearing a mask and straitjacket with a prisoner's outfit underneath. After escaping, she wears an orange prisoner jumpsuit. From the portrait seen in her home in The Underneath, a glimpse as to what she looked like when she was originally an Admin is given. She had yellow skin with a blue nose and pink eyes. She wore a gold forehead crown, and a unique set of magenta armor with gold glowing gems in the chest, back, wrists and ankles. Personality Xara is vengeful, paranoid, and somewhat emotional at times. She often expresses hatred towards her enemies due to the fact that she was betrayed by Romeo many years ago. Since then, she has not fully regained her trust of people and has had to guard her heart and emotions. After Romeo bedrocked over The Underneath and killed Fred, she wanted nothing more than to make him pay for what he had done. Her hatred grew over time when she was in the Sunshine Institute, and her quest for vengeance ultimately led to her death (determinant). Xara seems to enjoy violence from time to time, as shown when she threatens to push Jesse into the lava as soon as she meets him/her. She reveals to Jesse that she is not much of a "people person" anymore (determinant). She does not exhibit much empathy during "Jailhouse Block", when Jesse has to leave either Nurm or Lluna behind. She casually states, "One of your silly companions can stay behind." In "Below the Bedrock," Xara is devastated after seeing her bedrocked world, seeing the Oasis destroyed, and finding that her long-missed bed was gone. By choosing to give her the bed after finding it, Jesse can teach her that there is still good in the world. Otherwise, she will believe revenge is all that matters. Death (Determinant) Killed by *Romeo If Jesse doesn't give Xara her bed in "Below the Bedrock," she will go through the portal, and abandon Jesse's Gang. In "Above and Beyond," when "Jesse" (Romeo) opens the Beacontown gates, Xara will come through to confront "Jesse". However, when she tries to attack "Jesse", he stops her and strangles her to death using his powers. Killed Victims *The Warden *Hostile Mobs Items *Enchanted Diamond Sword *TNT *Bow *Poisoned Arrows Relationships Jesse Though she acts hostile when Jesse first meets her, Xara immediately considers to help him/her break out of prison when she learns that Jesse is an enemy of Romeo. She forsakes Jesse's Gang once when breaking out of prison, but later trusts him/her enough to tell about her struggles after being betrayed. Fred Xara and Fred were old friends and created The Underneath together with Romeo. She believes that Fred was the best of the Admins, and after his death, she wished that he would be avenged. She shows a lot of grief at seeing the room where Fred was killed. Romeo Xara and Romeo were very good friends before Romeo began to want the control of the world. When Xara lost her Admin powers and was sent to prison, she began to hold a grudge against Romeo. After Romeo killed Fred and she found out he destroyed her city, she wanted revenge on Romeo by killing him. Appearances *[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']] (Epilogue) *[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']] *[[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']] *[[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] (Determinant) Quotes Trivia *April Stewart also voices Cam. *If Xara is killed by Romeo, and Romeo is left behind in Terminal Space, there are no surviving Admins. *Xara first revealed that Fred loved birch after seeing the destroyed Oasis. **It is the final question of Fred's trivia test at Fred's Keep. *Although Xara is never physically seen in her Admin form, in "Below the Bedrock" when Xara arrives at her home to find her bed missing, a portrait can be seen on the wall of her in her Admin form standing alongside Fred and Romeo. **Furthermore, there is an unused texture in the files of "Above and Beyond" showing Xara in her Admin form. Eric Stirpe confirmed that this was originally going to be used in a flashback scene in "Jailhouse Block", featuring all three of The Admins when they were active, but decided to cut the scene entirely. http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/169010514811/so-i-recently-saw-a-youtube-video-with-a-model *Xara is also similar to Jane from The Walking Dead, also by Telltale Games. Both wear orange, both kill the secondary antagonist of Season 2 Episode 3 of their respective games by shooting them, and both abandon the group in Season 2 Episode 4 of their respective games. Both also claim to not be fond of other people. *At the end of '''Above and Beyond, '''if Romeo gets to come back to the real world, he says he wants to try and fix his friendship with Xara. Gallery For all images related to Xara, see here. References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Engineers Category:Determinant Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased